An integrated device where a plurality of devices are integrated together is used. An example of a well-known integrated device is a semiconductor integrated circuit. With the development of MEMS technology, devices with high power consumption are integrally mounted on a semiconductor chip in many cases today. Accordingly, a plurality of devices that consume high power are integrated into one semiconductor device.